


Cocoa Advent

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: A different cocoa flavor every night makes for an enjoyable December.





	Cocoa Advent

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 6 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/AzeYdLO.jpg)

Hermione shivered as she entered the house, quickly closing out the winter chill behind her.

“Mommy!” Before Hermione could blink, Rose had tugged off her coat and hat, made her remove her boots, and presented her with thick red socks which, Hermione noted, nearly matched the ones currently on Rose’s feet.

“Put them on,” Rose said impatiently, grabbing Hermione’s hand and dragging her into the living room once that task was complete. A fire crackled merrily in the hearth, and Hermione sat close in front of it, letting the heat wash over her frozen limbs.

Rose set down a tray she had procured from somewhere and handed Hermione one of the mugs it carried before sitting down next to her. “Mama says tonight’s flavor is milk chocolate peanut butter.”

“Mmm, sounds delicious. Where is your mama?”

“Right here.” Luna, also wearing red socks, sat down on Rose’s other side and took the last mug.

Rose took a sip and sighed happily. “Cocoa advent is the best idea ever!”

Luna smiled. “Long day?” she asked Hermione.

Hermione let a taste of the sweet and salty drink warm her inside as the fire and her family’s love warmed her outside. “Not anymore.”


End file.
